My name is Dee
by Sanki Nakam
Summary: Dee's a demon who wants to protect Sam and Dean."I wouldn't hurt a fly" said Dee, but demons know how to lie very well. They've never found one demon like Dee. Go ahead, the truth is before your very eyes, you must read between the lines.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Welcome! This story has a slow start, I know it, but could not be otherwise, because this is the presentation (or lies) of Dee Hartford. Happy reading.

MY NAME IS DEE

PART 1

It was dawn when the limousine parked in front of the mansion. The chauffeur rushed to open the door, knew that the delay could cost his job.

Immediately, a teenager came out of the car. She was beautiful, tall, long black hair and her body ... but her behavior, extreme arrogance was destroying all her beauty.

The "little girl" spoiled, went into her bedroom and looked around, found irrelevant that the employee had done a perfect job. "- Good for the insignificant creature.", thought her, as she walked to her bath foam.

She felt a tear dripping from her face, passed her hand in the hot liquid and looked at the palm of her hand, was horrified. " - A fortune on makeup for nothing .. " she said, irritated.

She ran to the mirror and was frightened of herself, was not tears or makeup as she had thought but a viscous black liquid. The viscous black liquid coming out of her ears, eyes and nose.

She ran to the door, but was locked, in desperation, she turned the door handle to no avail.

She looked back to hear a strange sound and her eyes widened. She saw a strange black smoke, inside it there was something, looked like the figure of a person. Suddenly began to cough, it seemed that something was suffocating her, she squeezed her neck with both hands, feeling sharp pains. She felt something coming out of her throat and felt like throwing up, moaned and threw up blood clots that spread across the floor.

She dropped to her knees, choked, it was impossible to breathe, then looked up and wide-eyed, cried louder when saw what was inside the smoke, she didn't believe in your own eyes, sounded very surprise. - Yo .. you? - whispered, then she dropped dead. The pallor of her face betrayed her body was without a drop of blood.

Immediately, all the blood and viscous black liquid appeared to gain its own life, stealthily its returned to the lifeless body, in the twinkling of an eye. Poor rich girl!

Hours after

The incessant noise of cars resulted in more turmoil in the street from the stately mansion. People of high society made a true fashion show, the exaggerated display of jewelry and joy they showed was not seem adequate for the moment, making some unwary thinks that it was more a gathering of high society; however, the smell of candles and flowers around the room and mainly the "sweet girl" lying on the expensive coffin in the middle of a huge living room was mismatched with the festive mood.

Dee Hartford, seventeen, different of guests wore no jewelry, strange, because when alive, your passion were the brilliant. She was tall and lean and even after death, continued elegant and her snobbish posture, the exaggerated makeup for your age, perhaps to disguise the pallor accentuated, didn't fail macular your natural elegance, with long black hair and an elegant red dress, still was beautiful and perfect.

In the first row of chairs in front of the coffin were the only people in Dee's family, her father Leonard Morrison, the stepmother Katherine Morrison and her half-sister Pamela Morrison. Leonard didn't want to prolong the painful moment, hence decided to anticipate the funeral, even a few hours after of the death of his daughter.

Leonard stood up, taking its place in front of the microphone, turned, placed the left hand on the coffin of his daughter, and gradually all present fell silent.

- Dee Hartford, my daughter, you will always be remembered for her joy, your premature departure cause me revolt. My desire was to have it always by my side, his presence ... -Leonard interrupted his speech, was boring to hear people talking in a so solemn moment, tugged at your corner of the lips and bowed his head for a moment, and and after quieten down, looked the audience in time to see people getting up and going out quickly, those who remained in their places were pale and still, looking at all the same direction.

- Just calm down a little! - Leonard beg unnecessarily. He turned his face in the direction that everyone looked in time to see Dee sitting in the coffin, slowly open the big blue eyes and scream: - Dear, I came back!

The scare made the millionaires who still remained in the room ran to the door of the funeral chapel, jostling and pushing each other, completely forgotten the manners learned from the cradle.

***

Two months after

- Dean, your tie... - Sam adviced, pointing to him.

Dean looked down and shook his head , disregarding the advice of his brother.

- Listen, they are billionaires, if they noticing something strange... - Sam said, trying to convince Dean.

- Listen Sam - Dean's voice left no doubt of how he was angry. - I agreed to leave hidden my car and driving this - said, pointing to the brand new car, rented only to compose the disguise. - And now you implies with my tie?

Sam find yours patience within himself, nodded and returning to stride toward the mansion. Dean pass in front of Sam who was about to ring the bell and play first, making Sam murmured softly: - Little kid !

- I heard it! -Dean said, pulling from his pocket a black wallet.

The short discussion was interrupted by the lady, tall and dressed in blue and white.

-FBI - said the brothers while quickly showing their wallets.

- Good afternoon. My name is Rachel, please come! - Raquel took them to the main room, huge and luxurious as everything in mansion. - The family is traveling.

- And Dee Hartford? - Asked Sam, looking his notes.

- Dee traveled and so far not gave us news, that's why you're here? - Rachel said, holding the tip of the white coat.

- Of course. When she disappeared? - Dean asked walking around the room, watching everything distractedly.

- I don't know, maybe five or seven days, not sure.

- And do you not know where she was? - Asked Sam, looking at the impatient brother. - You noted suspect behavior or if something strange happened?

- Dee never says where she goes - Raquel lowered his head, thoughtful – You know ... - she continued. - I should not comment, but Dee after what happened, well..., she was different.

- She was violent, bad? - Sam was eager for the answer, because Dean didn't believe that this was a case to be investigated.

- On the contrary. You can't imagine how it was before, after she returned from death, became a true angel - Rachel said, clasping hands in prayer, before continuing: - Dee was unbearable, she liked to humiliate, not spared the family, and, with so much money ...

- And why her father did nothing? - Asked Sam.

- Because all family depended on her money to continue to live in luxury. Everyone knew that Dee was the only heir to the billionaire grandfather, hence she has the surname of the mother's family. His mother was the only daughter of Stuart Hartford. When she died so young, Dee became the sole heir of his grandfather. She inherited her grandfather's shrewdness in business and he admired her for that. After he died, Dee has partial control of the fortune despite his young age, her father only will control the half of fortune until Dee complete eighteen, then she will control everything and her family will depend entirely her.

- Thanks for your information - Dean ended, sure it was just a case spoiled girl.

Raquel accompanied them to the door, seemed undecided.

- Wait, please! - said Rachel. - You will think I'm crazy, but I need to talk - Raquel seemed embarrassed. - One night I was in the closet Dee, she entered the room and did not realize I was there, then I saw ... - Raquel stopped talking and repeatedly made the sign of the cross on his forehead before continue: - I saw her eyes, the eyeball was completely green and she spoke strange words, seemed to be another language. I know what I saw, believe me.

They didn't laugh at Rachel as she feared, just said that information was very important, but should not comment on it with anyone else.

**

- Sooner or later you will say - Dean said, while driving his old car.

- What? - Sam said casually as he read a newspaper with the news of the strange awakening Dee Hartford.

- "I did not tell Dean?" - Dean replied, mimicking Sam. - It is better to talk soon.

- Okay, I didn't say it was to investigate the case? If we had arrived earlier, we would find the girl and would resolve the case, now do not even know where she is, and the money she have, can be anywhere on the planet - "Sam said without pausing breath, nervous because it was late.

- We were in another case more important. How should I know? They said that Dee had that disease that seems to be dead, is ...

- Catalepsy - Sam completed.

- Thanks, Dr. House - Dean teased.

- Okay, I'll give you that. I'm just worried because her eyes were green and not black or red, we do not know what we face - Sam looked worried - And thinks about it, we talked with several people and they said the same thing, "Dee was unbearable and later became a saint, even cried when she heard what she was doing and asked for forgiveness for all, asking him to be her friends.

- This is weird! But it may be a trick - Dean recalled.

The rest of the way to the hotel was done in silence, each one trying to figure out the true intentions of the unknown devil and your true intentions.

***

The several miles away

- Please can you bring me other dessert? - Asked the elegante teenager with black hair short.

The request startled the maitre, after all, one girl with so appetite, with so much pleasure to eat without worrying about the calories from food and especially with high prices for fine dinning. No time for daydreams, hastened to meet the precious customer, after all could not fail to meet Dee Hartford.

After the meal, the restaurant bill was delivered to Dee and the maitre d 'rushed into the kitchen to meet the last request of the girl. Within minutes, he returned with a slim and low man, dressed all in white and enormous hat.

- This is Mr. Arno, Pierre Arno, Miss Hartford - said the maitre unnecessarily pointing to the man beside him.

Dee, after putting the money from the restaurant bill on the table, stood up and hugged Pierre and the other employees who served.

- Everything was wonderful - said Dee.

Everyone looked at one another, smiling, happy for the sincere compliment and welcomed clapping.

Dee picked up his purse and waved to everyone.

- I was forgetting… please, arrange to have extra money that I left it be divided among all - Dee said, stressing the word "all."

Outside the restaurant, Dee heard cries of joy echoed from inside the restaurant, the employees had never received a generous tip. Dee imagined their happiness when they discovered the great reward and smiled when she imagined the scene, had learned how easy it was to let humans happily. But the smile faded at the thought that it would soon be face to face with the Winchester.

***

- What's new? - Asked Dean, tired to see Sam after hours on searching on the devil with green eyes, don't saying anything.

The silence made it clear that no response had been obtained.

- Forget it! - Advised Dean, after feel the frustration of his brother. - We leave to another case, Dee didn't kill anyone, let's take a time, she will appears.

- Ok! Sam would not want to admit it, but said – You are absolutely right. Nothing strange is happening, is like finding a needle in a haystack, Dee can be anywhere.

It was true, they could never imagine where Dee Hartford was at that time. Never!

***


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 - Face to face meeting

Dee braked hard her Lamborghini to enter the diversion would lead to the house the only person who would be able to find Sam and Dean Winchester. Could have come much earlier, but the hunters knew to hide. Had thought thousands of times all what would say and would do, anyway, was worried. She parked the car next to the old house, but did not venture out of the car. Dee examined yourself, her clothes: jeans, white shirt, black jacket and white sneakers, all set to impress them, after all, they would not treat with hostility a typical teenager of seventeen. Finally, perked up and quickly grabbed her big purse, got out and decided to enter the house. She didn't need or hit, as the door suddenly opened by a man with beard and cap which immediately put a rifle on her forehead. Bobby knew what she was as soon as saw her.

- Bobby, I suppose - Dee said, slowly, staring at the decided man. Seeing that he would not distract or even would answer, she closed her eyes and then opened, revealing his eyes fully green, then continued her monologue: - I and you both know that this is not a Colt, so please, don't ruin my skin or clothes - Dee brought his eyes back to normal, she placed his finger on the tip of the rifle. - Just calm down a little. You'll come to no harm, don't worry.

- What do you want? Bobby finally asked what was boiling in his mind.

- I need to talk to Dean and Sam, it is urgent ...

- That's your own look out! Go away! - Bobby yelled, already closing the door.

- No! - Dee said, preventing the door was closed with her foot. - John said to me that if I needed help, could rely on his children, and I need now! It is important - Dee said in a low voice.

Realizing that would not be able to dissuade him, Dee said the first thing that she thought - I'll let you imprison me.

The door opened slowly, Bobby was still calculating the risks and consequences of his act.

- Come in! Be quick! - Bobby said sharply, swinging his rifle toward a large rug in the center of the room.

Dee walked slowly to the place, she knew what was under the carpet and did not feel bad to be arrested, in contrast, felt a deep relief.

***

- Bobby! - Dean said happily, when answering the cell phone.

After destroying another urban legend that had been killing three girls, Sam e Dean were sitting, waiting for their coffee. Sam looked at his brother and smiled, he knew that joy was because the beautiful waitress gave for him the number phone after to say "Have you got anything on tonight?" - and of course after a hard day, he would not miss the opportunity to have something more with the girl .

- What? - Dean spoke loudly, drawing attention in the restaurant. - Arrested... Good. We'll be there in two hours. Bobby... Take care of yourself, ok? - Dean sounded very surprised when to turned off the phone. Sam looked at Dean, trying to understand what was happening with Bobby.

- Bobby have Dee Hartford eating out of his hands. And the most sinister, she searched Bobby because she wants our help - Dean said, leaving some money on the table and rising up hurriedly.

- I don't believe it. It's wishful thinking on my part. Sam answered, while they looking for her, Dee was all the time behind them.

**

- Will they come here? - Dee asked anxious when saw Bobby.

- Mind your own business - was the dry response from Bobby.

- How rude! Bobby, shameful! I'm starving, I want something to eat.

- What? - Bobby spoke, watching every movement made by Dee, he knew he could not risk it.

- You're the worst host I've ever encountered - Dee replied, puting her hand in the purse. Bobby quickly pointing the rifle in the direction of Dee.

- Hey! It's just a harmless cell phone, can I? - Asked, typing the number phone.

Bobby was quick, he took the phone, wanted to know whom would answer call.

- Restaurant? - Bobby said. - You called for a restaurant? - He could not imagine the plans of Dee.

**

- How many? - Asked the attendant. I wrote down everything. Yes, we will deliver as soon as possible. Thank you, Miss Hartford.

Once off the phone, the attendant ran to the kitchen for deliver the request. The chef immediately mobilized all his helpers.

- Ready! - Dee said, playing the cell phone in the purse.

- Who else is coming to dinner? - Bobby asked in a tone ironic.

- Nobody else. Will be a family dinner, I, you, Sam and Dean - Dee replied, unconcerned.

- Then why all this? - The question sounded like a belief something would happen and that it was all a trick to catch them off guard.

- You are a very suspicious mind! I ordered a larger quantity of food, honestly, because I'm hungry and you must also eat well, am I wrong? - After a brief pause, Dee went embarrassed: - Bobby, can you tell me where the bathroom is?

A puzzling feature of face Bobby and the heavy silence that followed denounced what was the response of Bobby.

***

- How much time? - Dee asked craning his neck toward Bobby.

- If you ask me one more time ... - Bobby threatened, holding the rifle with force.

- You speak it so why isn't with you. I knew, I should have entered into a man's body, you have certain facilities ... - The unconventional conversation was interrupted by the sound of car engine.

Bobby immediately rose from his chair where he oversaw Dee and left the house, greeting them quite relieved.

**

Sam and Dean looked at Dee who was sitting in the old carpet, they knew she was arrested, but felt uncomfortable because they discovered nothing about the devil with green eyes. Dee in turn, casted up and looked them, smiled and nodded in approval, she was the first to speak: - I would like get up and hug them, but I am unable to get up of Bobby.

Dean turned to Bobby, curious to know powerful trap that he had used, but did not even ask him, because Bobby stepped forward: - She wants to go to the bathroom.

- It is urgent, please! - Begged Dee.

They all looked at one another, undecided in liberate a demon who even knew the real powers she had. They met to decide, after a few seconds Bobby goes out of the room and returned with a small bucket and gave it to the incredulous Dee.

- You're have me on! Don't you think I ... - Dee didn't finish what he had to say, it was interrupted by Sam dryly: - You will not be released - the tone voice ended any discussion.

- Right, but I want privacy - Dee said, accepting the bucket.

The hunters left the house, Bobby was more calm and took the opportunity to tell them everything that had happened since the arrival of Dee. Dean strange the silence of his brother.

- What are you thinking about, Sam? Must we kill that thing before it attacks us? - Dean asked him.

- She met our father and must have important information, we can't throw away a unique opportunity - Sam said, knocking at the door.

- What a relief! You know, human needs fascinate me - Dee let out a long sigh while raising the bucket, extending it for someone remove.

Dean and Bobby almost simultaneously, looked around as if looking for something, it obvious they would not do that "job".

Sam knew the tricks of his brother, received the bucket without word and took it to the bathroom.

- He is the guy! - Dean said out loud, smiling at Bobby.

They waited for the return of Sam to start the interrogation of Dee.

- Who are you? - Asked Sam.

- Dee Hartford - was the response of Dee.

Dean hit her with a strong slap in the face, but she didn't seem to feel.

- Don't play with fire - Bobby advised.

- I don't like talking about myself. In hell I have several names, you know, depends if are friends or enemies. My enemies usually naming awful names, I don't like it. No! " The ruthless" is good, and ..

- How did you know us? - Sam interrupted, knew she would not reveal whom was.

- All hell know you, did you know that you are celebrities? It's true that not everyone likes you, but don't worry, everybody are amateurs critics. But I knew the potencial of you since were children, I realized when I took care of you - said Dee.

- Don't give me that! - Dean shuddered at the thought that he and his brother were unprotected. - Our dad never neglected our security, he was cautious and would have noticed ...

Dee interrupted him: - Calm down! I know that his father was a efficient hunter and how he was concerned about the safety of you. I found your father in hell and he told me everything. He had not changed anything, so I enslave your father, you know, hell might end up with anyone ...

When Sam heared it seemed to have taken a shock, and had to be fast for prevent Dean from shoot her, though he himself be willing to kill her too. Dean was upset, his father had become a slave of that demon, suffered when imagining the cruelty against your father and increased his guilt because his father had made everything only to help him.

- Your father was still an inexperienced hunter. He was chasing a vampire and did not realize it was going to an ambush, other vampires waited his arrival, ready to kill him.

Your father hadn't an earthly chance of winning and he knew would die, but didn't give up fight. Vampires hurt him just as a joke, it was deplorable. I just watched the fight, after all John was only a human and hunter, but something in his eyes impressed me, without word asked me for help, John wanted to live.

So, I arrived in the nick of time. I fought with vampires and we won, but your father was seriously injured. I could not leave him there, he would bleed to death, I carried John to safety and took care of him - Dee stopped talking for a moment. Sam and Dean were thrilled to know how many dangers his father had lived when he was away.

***


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3 – Can you understand?

- While your father was unconscious, I found a picture of his family together and happy, only then I understood the significance of the gaze that had touched me, John had a reason to continue living, he needed protect his sons, he wanted to live for you.

Dee took a deep breath, felt happy to seeing how Sam and Dean showed sadness to hear about father.

- At that moment, I thought of how many families were suffering, how many hunters were behind beings like me, so I decided I didn't want that for me. When your father improved, I asked him for kill me, but John was amazing, he refused, said he needed pay off a debt and trusted me. I could not break the trust that your father placed in me, so I resist evil.

- I just don't undestand, even so, you enslaved our dad. How could you? - Yelled Sam, sorry to have prevented his brother.

Dee shook her head and continued: - John was a born hunter, but there were more things between the heaven and the earth that he could not even imagine. I taught him unravel the mysteries of the occult and most importantly, the correct way to destroy it. I was your tutor and your father was a diligent student, wrote down everything and said that would be the only legacy he would leave the children.

Sam and Dean exchanged glances of mutual support, they really miss their father.

- Your father was relentless, its improved efficiency in the fight was better every day, he was not afraid of anything, but he thought he had a weakness, or rather, two - Dee said, glancing at each other, then continued to talk : - I never didn't think you made him weak, in contrast, I believe that your father survived the fierce battles, because the desire to back for his sons was most of all. Frankly, if you didn't exist, your father would have given up trying to live a long time ago. But the knowledge made him more cautious, and the more learned, the more he feared for the life of you. He knew that your presence would put you at risk, two children would be easy targets, so, when sensed the danger, John told me to keep an eye on you - Dee felt a tightness in the chest, recalling the first steps of Sam and Dean's bravery, always protecting family.

Dean recalled that his father actually left them with a woman and the express orders of the dad to obey promptly her without arguing. He thought she was a hunter.

- I wanted a normal life for you, one life carefree and happy, you were children without childhood and innocence, I knew the hard life you would have ahead, but could not do anything, you needed be trained to have a chance to survive - tears streamed down her face, the sadness she felt for the destiny of them was deeper than they imagined. - Believe me, it's the simple truth.

- When was no longer needed here, your father helped me return to hell - Dee said.

- Why ... - Bobby's question can not be completed because at that moment they heard a car parked near the house, and the hunters immediately wrest their weapons.

- Delivery! - Shouted one young man in uniform, knocking on the door.

- Food? - Dean said, breathing deeply the delicious smell.

- She was hungry - justified Bobby, disarming his rifle, while others hid their weapons.

Sam opened the door and quickly the boy passed for him with many packages, arranging everything on the table.

- Did everything is here? - Dee said, now sitting in the chair that Bobby handed it . After hearing the man confirmation, asked him to check the payment with her, since her foot was sore.

Dee paid the bill in cash, including a generous tip, where watched by Sam who was ready to react to an attack. The delivery man, asked quietly if everything was all right, he was worried about her. Dee laughed, wondering what that boy would do against those strong and prepared hunters, trained to kill.

- Don't worry! They are my relatives, the poor side of the family, but they are great people - Dee said, giving him more money - This is for you, for worrying about me. Thank you very much!

The delivery men went away happy, but one man was happier than everybody. Dean opened the packages like a child opens gifts at Christmas, he inhaling deeply the smell it gave off the packages.

- Lobster? - Dean was surprised and opened another package.

Sam pulled Dean by the arm, was not happy as his brother: - Don't you think it very strange?

- No! She was hungry, we're hungry, it's all right. Calm! Bobby, get the dishes! - He shouted happily and returned to open the packages.

- Haven't forgotten anything? - Dee called.

The three resolved softly: - It is a trick to catch us off guard. Sam warned.

- If she tries something, I ... - Dean said, raising his hand to the gun stored in the pants.

The table was loaded up the carpet and three chairs were placed in a strategic manner, allowing the three stayed an eye on her.

- Attack ! - Dee shouted lively. The three stand up immediately, weapons in the hands, ready to fight.

- It's bad. Sorry ... - Begged Dee, very ashamed. - I meant to attack the food.

The three sat down again and the anger they felt, now gave way to joy. It was a veritable feast with food sophisticated and expensive they never had seen.

- How can we help you? - Asked Sam, when he finished the meal.

- It's better to talk tomorrow - Bobby intervened, concerned about the direction of the conversation.

- No! - Dean said. He also wanted to know why she was there. - Hummm... this dessert... It's tastes delicious! - Said, snapping up a huge chunk of candy.

- I need your help - Dee asked.

- Crazy thing to say. You enslaved our father and wants our help ? - Sam was impatient and angry.

- I had no choice - Dee spoke low, rising. - Do you think I wouldn't try to helps him? John was the first friend I made in millennia of existence as a demon.

Those words have dropped a bomb on Dean, thought his father had helped demon how signal out of gratitude for saving his life, didn't think that had become her friend.

Dee sat down again. - When I knew that your father was in hell, I was looking for him. Your father had many enemys there and I feared that some of them found him before and disappeared with him, but your father was a survivor, he knew I would find him, then, he endured the pain.

Dean admired his father even more, he knew how difficult it was to survive there.

- Your father was a trophy coveted. Even at my side, demons were still trying to drag him away from me, some hesitation and John would be lost forever. So, to protect him, made a ritual of enslavement and arrested me - Sam arched an eyebrow, Dee said: - Don't worry, Sam. Enslavement means only that he was mine and nobody else could torture him, because he was in my domain, but he was free. Yea! Your father gave more orders that it received.

Bobby nodded: - John was like that.

- Your father was spared, didn't witnessed the atrocities committed against these poor souls and didn't suffer all the horrors of hell - said Dee. Dean liked what he heard.

Dean really would want to believe in Dee, but he knew how much they lied. And very well.

The meal was finished in silence, but all remembering John Winchester.

***

- We can't let she goes - Sam said quietly, closer of Dean for Dee don't hear them, though they were outside the house.

- We can't precipitate our decisions, I don't like it one little bit, but our father learned from her and perhaps she will be our only opportunity to find out more about all that is happening and ... Dean said.

- You want to believe it because she said that our father didn't suffer in hell, but you know that everything can be a whopper - Sam knew that your words are hurting his brother, but he needed face the stark reality.

- Keep quiet, Sam! When another demon speaks, and you know who, it's all right, you believe any without questions, now, when I want to believe, the demon is lying? - Dean was angry with Sam, he would want to say several things at him, but the noise of the door opening interrupted the discussion.

- Enjoy yourself! - Bobby was warning that the interrogation could continue.

The table dinner had been removed and Dee was sitting in the chair in the center of the carpet . Dee was calm, but his eyes reflected the sadness.

Bobby coughed, removing the Winchester of their thoughts, he could not deny, he believed in incredible history, but could not let their guard down.

- If you wanted to be in hell, why come back again? - Sam began.

- I had no choice, your father was arrested by the pact and I didn't find no way to remove it from there. Then came the news that somebody were opening the portal of hell. I didn't have time to plan anything, your father alone couldn't go through, there was no alternative, I had to go through the portal and drag your father and other followers. Once through, I liberated him to follow his true path - Dee said, turning to Dean.

Dean remembered how much his father had been essencial in destroying the demon that killed his mother, he felt gratitude for Dee.

- Your father knew of his pact with the demon, Dean. He asked me to help him too, but I could not go back to hell, excuse me. I know very well how painful is stay there. For sure, you withstood longer than any other person, you withstood longer than myself. I know all the tortures that is practiced there, because I suffered them all and I created the most terrible to punish my enemies. I know the pain he felt and feel still. Please don't blame yourself for nothing made in hell. Without my help, you had no alternative.

Dean felt tears in his face, for the first time, found someone who really understood his pain and what he had done.

Sam and Bobby remained silent moved by the pain of Dean. Sam was determined to kill all those who made Dean suffer.

***


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4 - Believe it or not

- How can we help you? - Dean asked bluntly.

- Someone wants to kill me ... again - Dee said. - Dee was murdered, and now, happened unexplained accidents , if I wasn't what I am, I would be dead.

- You will need our help for this? - Dean laughed, had thought they would have to face terrible beings. - Why don't use her powers and catch the killer?

- Not funny - got bored Dee. - Of course it would be easy for me to find out who wants me dead, to punish him - Dee said, closing her hand how to crush something . - But I do not want to use my power, at least for now, moreover, I can't waste time with it, the fortune of Dee is being threatened if ...

- Why are you so afraid to use her powers? - Sam interrupted him.

- Good question, Sam - Dee thought before answering: - You don't know what is the real power. Control lives, decide their fate, have everybody in the palm of your hands, the pleasure is immense and you lose track of what is right, no matter what you do is wrong or not, all their actions are justified, and it becomes harder control it. It is an addiction like any other, the pleasure momentary blind and you don't hear anyone, you don't see that hurts and destroys himself and those around you - Dee spoken, don't looking away inside from the eyes of Sam, even when he looked away from his eyes.

Sam seemed bothered by what he heard.

- And the money? - Dean asked, curious.

- Money is essential to my plans - Dee replied, then laughed out loud: - Pardon me, but you had to be there to see those rich people running and screaming after I raised the coffin, it was very funny - Dee stopped talking and turned serious again - But no one seemed happy that she had risen, neither your family celebrated her return. I investigated the family and guess what, it was better Dee Hartford to be dead. She had billions, even if they spend a few million per month, this wouldn't scratch her bank account.

"Inheritance", they thought .

- Dee was unbearable because no one dared to oppose her wishes, all were afraid of losing the futile life she gave for them.

- How many games could do with ... - Dean thought in Las Vegas.

- Dean! - Sam called his brother back to reality.

- What? I was just wondering, can't I? - Dean replied.

- When I turn eighteen years I must control all the money and it seems that someone does not want that to happen - Dee said worried.

- And what matter who killed Dee, you can't deliver it to the police and you doesn't intend to kill him. What will do? - Asked Bobby.

- I know that the guilty will not be punished, but it is important in this moment don't lose my money. I know that her family want to block any money from Dee, and I can't let that happen, I need the money to help you.

- We don't need of your money - Sam was angry.

- Sammy! Don't mind him - Dean drew the attention of his brother: "Extra money would not be so bad" he thought Dean.

- Mister Colt protected the gate of hell with a big trap and I will build a bigger and more powerful trap to protect you.

- We take care of ourselves - Sam said confidently.

- Of course. But the height of the battle require a safe haven to protected and rest themselves. The fortress will protect them from demons and their human followers. Believe me, you will need it - Dee was convinced of what said.

The hunters knew they could not trust her completely, but there was no way to distinguish what was true or false.

- One more thing - Dee said in a firm voice.

Men looked at the curious for her, it seemed that would reveal something important.

- I need to go to the bathroom again and I think the bucket is not good idea - said Dee embarrassed.

Sam and Dean looked at each other.

- Let's drop it - said Sam, taking a knife to scrape a piece of the trap.

- Why so many clothes? - Dean whispered for Dee while waving to the beautiful girl who smiled at him shamelessly.

- You will have more scope to investigate if presented as my bodyguard - Dee replied, looking their up and down - I'm sorry, but your clothes... Honestly! You couldn't pass in the same street as me.

- For me it's all right! - said Sam, carrying several bags and ignoring the reproachful gaze of his big brother.

- Please, will you send it to my hotel? Thank you very much - Dee asked, handing for attendent a paper out of the store.

- Don't be long - Dee began to give orders as if they really were her employees, and Dean didn't like this, but he couldn't say anything to her, because she closed the car door and accelerated her car.

**

Dee was impatient, waiting for Sam and Dean in the lobby.

- What kept you? Ah! I forgot that you came driving an old tin can, remind me to buy a new car for you - Dee said.

Dean had controlled for hours your own mouth, when heard the demon giving orders and criticizing their clothes, but to hear someone doing little if his car was the last straw: - Listen, demon-bitch, catch her new car and ....

- Dean! - Sam stopped him, concerned about the people who looked curious.

- Handsome and uneducated. I like men like you - Dee said provocating, playing a key for Sam. - I hope you enjoy the bedroom.

Sam and Dean entered the room and examined everything, huge beds and luxurious decor, really was quite different from the bedrooms that were used.

- It's cool ! - Dean said, playing himself in bed.

Sam agreed with Dean, but could not help thinking that they knew nothing about that demon with green eyes.

***

- Answer the phone Sam ... - Dean muttered, as he placed the pillow on his head to muffle the sound of the phone.

Sam, drowsy, opened her eyes and reached out to reach the phone: - Hello, ok ... ok ... ok... - After switching the phone off, Sam got up and shook Dean. - Wake up, Dee wants to leave immediately and want to see us with new clothes, can not be seen next to beggars.

For who was still sleepy, Dean sat down very quickly in bed. - This demon goes crazy? I swear I lose my temper and end up with her.

Fifteen minutes later, Dee hit hard in the bedroom door of Winchester. As soon as the door opened, she entered stepping firmly and very grumpy.

- I want to know, why the "girls" are not ready? - Dee asked, looking at Dean still wearing a bathrobe and Sam without his shirt.

- We are waiting for our breakfast - Dean replied quite calm.

- I don't believe it! Will try to challenge me all the time?

- While you to treat us this way... - Sam said, entering the closet.

Dean only watched the little discussion and was surprised when Dee sat down heavily on the bed, seemed to be exhausted. Sam returned to the room, wearing dark blue suit of perfect cut, getting a look of approval from Dee that made him smile. The breakfast was delivered in the bedroom of Winchester. Dee accompanied them, after all had not fed yet.

- Please come down immediately, I'm having a bad feeling - Dee spoke to finish the breakfast.

***

Dee and the "bodyguard" came to the Hartford mansion.

- What is happening here? - Dee asked, surprised to see strangers in her home.

Rachel ran to greet her and curious looked at Sam and Dean, they were most elegant, but she was trained to be discreet and did not react.

- They are my bodyguards, accommodate them in the bedroom next to mine - Dee ordered, as he walked toward a one man tall and middle-age. Dee knew the man. Dr. Grimm was the family doctor who examined her, after rise from the dead.

Sam explained to Rachel that they were investigating the case and that she should remain silent. Rachel smiled, happy to cooperate with FBI agents.

- Sorry, Miss Hartford. We tried everything possible, but her father did not respond to treatment that ... - The words of Dr. Grimm confirmed the misgivings of Dee, she ran into the father's bedroom. Leonard Morrison, in no way resembled the man she knew, the body was skeletal and when he breathed, the bones seemed to stick his thin skin. He was surrounded by several unknown persons, probably who were to be doctors and nurses.

- Everybody out. Now! - Dee yelled, giving no chance for anybody to oppose her order. Immediately, everyone left the room.

- Lock the door, said Dee so Sam and Dean - Dee pointed to Leonard: - The last time I saw this man, he was in perfect health, this is not natural! - Dee said, while she herself was doing a seek on the bed.

- What are you after? Sam asked.

- Seek for abnormal things!

- Nothing! - Dean said after finish the seeking.

Dee went to Leonard and held his face between his hands, then she opened his mouth and looked inside, she immediately began to recite: - "A vero domino, Morrison… Morrison…, cessante causa tollitur effectus. Per se stante, ad exludendum... "

Dee loosed the head of Leonard, and then he began to wrestle on the bed.

- Hold arms down. Dean e Sam helped Dee while she put her hand on his forehead, pronouncing unfamiliar words. Leonard calmed down for a moment, but his throat seemed stuck with something. Leonard had a coughing fit, to throw up a black and viscous blood clot. Dee immediately collected the clot with a towel - I need to get rid of it. She said quickly before leaving the bedroom hastily.

***


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5 - Second victim

- How gross! - Dean said. - Did you understand what she said?

- She recited in Latin, must be some kind of witchcraft, I didn't understand everything - Sam replied.

Leonard Morrison groaned loudly, looked awakening.

- Calm, all is right! - Sam tried to reassure him.

Morrison was breathing hard, looked exhausted and rolled her eyes from side to side of the room looking for something ou somebody, he opened and closed his mouth, but didn't emit any sound.

- He is trying to speak something - said Sam, approaching his ears from the lips of Leonard, while Dean also approached the bed and did the same.

- She won, she won ... - Leonard whispered with hoarse voice and without force.

- Who won? Please make an effort ... - Sam asked.

Leonard stopped breathing.

- Too late. Whoever won, won the poor man for real - Dean said, as he shut dull and lifeless eyes of Leonard.

***

- It's your fault - Katherine said impatiently.

- You hadn't right to withdraw the medical of the bedroom - Pamela protested.

- I just wanted to talk to him alone. Give me a time, you were not there - defended Dee, turning on his heel and leaving the room, leaving her stepmother talking to herself.

Dee was not prepared to discuss after the tiring funeral. He went into his room and removed all her clothes, she needed a bath to relax.

- What did you do with Leonard? asked Dean, who entered the Dee's bedroom without warning, surprising her totally naked.

- You don't usually knock before entering? - Dee asked, without covering her naked body.

Sam got into her bedroom after Dean, looked at the body of Dee and turned away embarrassed and had to push Dean twice to make him stop looking at the body of Dee so fixedly.

-It's been a hard day today. First I will take a bath and only then talk to you - said Dee, then entered the bathroom and closed the door.

- Close your mouth, you're drooling! - Dean joked.

- Look who's talking! You need to see your face - said Sam, perfectly imitating the expression on the face of Dean.

- Hey, I'm so not! - Dean protested.

Sam took the opportunity to look at Dee's bedroom and found great roles on the table. Shook his hand in the air, calling his brother.

- Look! It is the design of the fortress - "Sam said, handing a list of weapons that would be more than enough for supply an army.

- So true ... - Dean whispered.

- Of course it's true. Do you think I'm here for nothing? - She seemed offended, she walked toward them stepping firmly and tightly holding the white bathrobe she wore. - You don't understand this is important? My time is short and everything must be ready as soon as possible, obstacles can't hinder me - Dee said out loud, banging his hand on the table.

- Morrison was an obstacle, so, you removed him? - Sam asked sarcastically.

- I didn't do anything against him - Dee said, projecting the body forward almost touching the chest of Sam, as if to challenge him to pursue the charges.

- His last words were "she won" , seems so strange he say this after you have done that ritual? - Dean spoke slowly so as not to worsen the situation.

- This is a waste of time, let's not argue about it. We need improve the system of attack and defense of fortress - said Dee showing a big role for Dean and Sam.

Dee was silent for a few minutes, looked for them thoughtful:

- The ritual was just to remove what was killing Morrison, believe me, it's the simple truth. If I had found Morrison earlier, he would survive, but his body was too weak, I would not lose time spellbinding, I would be more direct.

Sam and Dean looked at each other, didn't know if it was possible to believe in Dee. Sam nodded, after all, she could easily kill without black magic.

- So who else could have knowledge of black magic to kill.. - said Sam.

- I don't know, researchers here are you - Dee shrugged.

- Ok! Let's not find out anything staying here - Dean said, leaving room followed by Sam.

- I was forgetting, I want to ask you a favor, please, knock before you come into my bedroom - Dee asked when they were leaving the room.

***

- Who do you think is a witch? Leonard had a good reason for kill Dee, and now is dead, there are his stepmother and sister - Dean told, getting into the car. - Ah! And the maid Raquel - Dean said, laughing at his own thoughts.

- What's so funny? - Sam looked at Dean.

- A family so rich and there is no butler to blame - Dean replied, laughing again.

Sam stayed with a serious expression.

- Well, I think it is funny... - said Dean embarrassed.

- Let's focus in Katherine, in any case, better keep an eye on all of them - Sam said.

Dean agreed with Sam. They decided to go to the club frequented by Katherine.

**

- Did you find something? - Sam asked when reunited with Dean.

- Nothing. I talked with several ladies, guy, they must be unhappy in marriage - said Dean showing various papers with phone numbers written down.

- See there - Sam said, pointing discreetly to the lake, where Pamela was throwing stones into the water. - Come on.

Sam and Dean walked up to Pamela, she seemed very shy.

- You should not be protecting Dee? - Pamela began to talk.

- She gave us a day off. We decided to know this club. It's nice, isn't it? - Sam decided to get closer. Pamela could be reveal something about herself and her mother.

- Yes, I love this place, always come here when I'm sad - Pamela replied, lowering his head.

- Our condolences - Dean said, holding her hand affectionately.

- Thanks - Pamela said, pulling his hand suddenly. She looked at his friends, - two boys and two girls seeming to have the same age her-, and ran toward them.

Sam slapped the arm of his brother and said: - You had to scare the girl?

- Outch! Hey, that hurt! I just wanted to be supportive - Dean said holding the arm that received the blow.

**

- Here there is a failure - Dean pointed to one of the papers strewn about the Dee's bedroom.

- Ok! It's better put a symbol here - Sam marked the spot with the stylus.

Dee smiled, pleased to see Sam e Dean sitting on the floor imbued in improving the design of the fortress, which would be the biggest trap ever built.

- It's late, we will continue tomorrow - Dean said after looking at the clock, getting up and stretching himself, tired. Sam remained collecting the papers, Dee helped him.

Dean walked to the bedroom door and turned the handle, but the door didn't open, he felt a chill and to confirm his suspicions, he gave a slight blow in the air and saw white smoke rises from his lips, from experience, knew what would happen. He turned quickly to warn his brother, but he come face to face with big blue eyes stared inside his eyes. Dean and Dee were face to face. Dean tried to take his gun, but his body was paralyzed. - "I knew this bitch would make something" - Dean thought, but hadn't time to talk, because Dee pulled away from him, allowing him to see the long black hair and pale face, only then Dean realized that was the spirit of Dee Hartford.

Sam pointed his gun at the spirit, but not fired, because the spirit was in front of his brother. The spirit of Dee walked slowly to the center of the bedroom and stood in front of her own body, examined it carefully and extending her arms toward the body, appearing to want back what belonged to her, but the demon that was in the body, only took her hand affectionately and whispered something to her. The spirit realizing that her death was irreversible, in despair, she threw up her hands in horror and fallen down kneeling on the floor, her mouth was wide open, seemed to scream out loud, but no sound was heard.

Dean and Sam just looked at the scene, they felt the despair that tormented spirit and they felt so sorry for her.

Dee crouched in front of the spirit and held her face gently.

- Tell me who did this to you so I can stop it - ordered the demon with a firm voice.

The spirit tried to pronounce the name of the executioner, but barely opened her mouth. Her face contorted with pain, her body bent forward and hair covered the face, even suffering, the spirit with difficulty and tried to say once again the name the culprit for her pain, but something seemed to come out of her, choking, she held her own throat and a black goo spilled from her lips and she opened mouth, throw up blood clots. The spirit spread out her hands toward your body as if asking for help, but anything could be done.

- Hold it! Dee yelled, but the spirit disappeared instantly.

***

The tumultuous night gave more work for everybody the next day. Sam and Dean worked endlessly on the project of the fortress and Dee called contractors.

The rays of sunset just entered the Dee's bedroom when Dee and Sam met again.

- Where is everybody? - Sam asked, wondering at the absence of employees.

- If Dee solve reappears, I don't want nobody hurt, then all the employees was transferred for another family property. Katherine and Pamela went to a hotel, told them that the mansion will be reformed, and how many contractors call in to me, they didn't make questions - Dee replied, stretching his neck, looking for Dean. - And Dean?

- He is in the room calling Bobby. You know, we can't just burn the bones of Dee - replied Sam. Dee's bedroom was partially illuminated by the sun's rays and Sam noticed how she seemed fragile.

- I know... - Dee replied sadly, with weak voice.

Sam knew that the fragility was only apparent, but could not resist seeing her sad eyes, without thinking, he stroked her face gently.

Dee looked at Sam and was pleased to see the desire in his eyes, she turned her face and kissed the hand that caressed her face, and heard a low groan, they felt the desire burning inside of their bodies and knew that this was only the beginning.

***


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6 – One more

Dean was dozing off and quickly raised from the bed, he was sure he had just heard one scream. He didn't see Sam and worried him. Instinctively, without wasting a minute, grabbed his gun and ran to the Dee's bedroom, tried to open the door, but was locked. Dean pulled away a little door and was about to break it down when he saw the door handle turn and someone open the door. The door was ajar and Sam show the head, he saw Dean with wide eyes, looked really scared.

- Dean, it's okay, don't worry - "Sam said.

While Sam was speaking with Dean, he trying to look inside the bedroom, Sam could be under threat, Dean pushed the door and made Sam lose balance. Dean saw Sam without his shirt, which meant that... Sam seemed embarrassed and even more to see the sardonic smile of Dean.

-No! You're having me on! - said Dean.

- Dean ! - Protested Sam when Dean pushed the door, Sam resisted, but not enough to prevent Dean from entering.

Dean saw Dee in bed wrapped in a bed sheet, she just hailed him. Dean looked at Sam who looked even more embarrassed. Dean laughed when passing by his brother, and talking down and slapping his chest, said: - You are weird!

***

The night was long for Dean, he rolled on the bed and covered his head with a pillow to muffle the noise coming from the next room. There was too much noise.

- Silence! - Dean shouted angrily.

The noise ceased for a few minutes and when Dean thought he could finally sleep, the sounds started up again even louder.

It was morning when Sam entered in his room quietly, the smile that lit up his face didn't disappear even when he saw Dean with his arms crossed looking ugly for him.

- His night was good Sam? - Dean asked. He gave an ironic smile.

Sam just nodded and lay down.

- Good! - Dean said in sarcastic tone. - Because my night was bad. I tried to sleep in other rooms, but in every place, do you know who I heard? - Dean spoke loudly, impatient to have spent the night without sleep.

- What happened was amazing, I made ... - Sam seemed delighted, but Dean interrupted him.

- Wow! Stop now, Sam! Stop! You just did not let me sleep and now wants give me details? You are getting crazy?

- I need take a shower - Sam replied, the way to the bathroom.

- I agree with you, after all, you spent the night with a corpse - Dean provoked.

Sam turned to his brother and wasn't smiling anymore. Dean smiled because had managed to annoy his brother.

**

Sam returned to the room and his mood hadn't improved.

- Sammy ... - Dean began visibly repentant. - I know I shouldn't have talked that way with you. I was wrong, Do as you think best. We haven't many happy moments and. ..

- Don't worry, I'll give you that, I shouldn't have a love affair with her - said Sam, interrupting his brother.

- No resentment… ? - Dean asked very seriously.

Sam smiled, demonstrating that they had forgiven her brother.

- It's good! I was getting embarrassed, more than when I heard them howls at night - Dean said, imitating the cries of pleasure of Sam.

Sam smiled and shook his head, he knew that Dean was just teasing.

**

- Hi! - Sam greeted Dee, walking toward her and reaching down his head to kiss her, but Dee ignored him. Dean turned his face away, pretending not to have seen the scene.

- What is happening? - Sam asked, upset.

- We can't have feelings that prevent us from doing what we do - Dee replied coldly.

- And what we will that do? - Sam asked aloud, he fell unwanted.

-If I or some other ... - Dee said, emphasizing the word "other" and staring into the eyes of Sam. - lose control, all that is necessary to prevent the evil must to prevail, and all that is necessary must be done, however painful it is.

Dee looked directly into the eyes of Dean and continued: - Your father knew that and you also know, right?

Dean knew, he remembered the confidences of his father made just before he died. There were several questions in the mind of Dean, but couldn't satisfy your curiosity, because, at that very moment, someone rang the doorbell.

Dee was meet and returned after a few minutes.

- The policeman said that Pamela's car fell into the pond of the club. I'm going there to monitor the search for survivors - Dee said coldly.

Dean and Sam kept up with Dee. The guise of bodyguards allowed him to circulate without problems.

- Pamela used to come here, she said loved this place - Sam commented.

- What Pamela was doing here? - Dee wondered .

- It is a club, isn't it? Dean said.

The policeman said one body had been found. Dee approached the cadaver to perform the recognition of Pamela, but when they withdrew the cloth that covered the corpse, they saw that she wasn't a teenager, who was dead was a woman. Was the mother of Pamela, Katherine Morrison. She had the expression of fear, with wide-eyed and purple claw hands folded in squeezing the chest.

Dee came over and put his hand on throat of Katherine, out of her mouth a green and sticky foam.

- There was someone else in the car? - Dee asked to the police officer.

- Nobody. Witnesses said she was alone and for no apparent reason she threw the car into the pond.

- Let' go! - Dee ordered to Winchester, as she walked quickly toward the car.

- You know who did it? - Dean asked, while he entered the car.

- Wow! It's incredible yet true! Dean Winchester didn't accuse me of death. We are making progress in our relationship - was the answer Dee.

- Do you know or not? - Dean asked again.

- Of course I do, but to answer your question, I need to return when the police have gone.

**

Later, Dee, Sam and Dean returned to the pond, carrying many flowers, no one thought it strange because they said would pay tribute to Katherine Morrison.

- Lay the flowers in water while I swim - said Dee.

Minutes later, Dee left the water holding his jacket with something alive inside - I found - Dee said, raising her jacket in the air.

***

It was night when they arrived at the Hartford mansion. Dean got out of the car complaining because Dee wet the upholstery of your car.

- How funny! - Dee said, responding that it wasn't her fault, for he had insisted to go with his own car and didn't accept driving other car.

- Stop this discussion, now! - Sam shout them down. - What is happening is very serious, people are dying and you seem to two children.

- Your brother is very annoying - Dee commented down and Dean agreed: - Yeah...

- Why didn't show us what there was in the coat? - Asked Sam, pretending not to have heard the comment of the two.

- To not escape - Dee said, putting her wet coat on the table, opening it slowly, but when was opening a "thing" jumped in the direction of Dean's face, just don't hit in his face due to the rapid reflex of Dee that captured that "thing" in the air.

- A frog? - Dean asked curiously.

- Yes. Cute, isn't it? - Dee said.

- Why do this frog is special? – Sam asked.

- Look it - Dee lifted the frog and turned its face up, showing its mouth for Sam and Dean, that only then could see that the animal's mouth was all sewn with thread.

- I need a knife - said Dee.

Dean gave her a small knife, but Dee couldn't hold the frog and use the knife at the same time. The animal tried to escape. Dean tried to help her to hold the frog, but Dee prevented him.

- No! - Dee yelled. - You can't touch it anyway or will attract to you what was done to another person. Hold the frog only with his left hand - Dee taught.

With the help of Dean, she withdrew that line of the mouth of frog and put the animal in her coat, then carefully squeezed the sides of the toad's body, making the animal vomit a viscous black liquid by mouth. Dee put her finger on the liquid spewed and found a folded piece of paper, extending paper to Dean.

- Sam! - Dean murmured.

- She gave it for you! - Sam looked at his brother, who nodded toward the paper, making it clear that wouldn't take that paper.

- Are you sure you are a hunter of demons? - Dee said ironically, by opening herself the paper.

Sam and Dean looked at each other embarrassed.

- I already knew - said Dee, raising and opening the paper and the showing for Sam and Dean.

In the paper was written : "Katherine Morrison".

- Black magic - Dee said, burning the paper. - Some people call it "macumba", they believe it is just to do bad things, but they are wrong, it is not black magic that kills someone. Who harms and kills people are those who use it to do evil. The black magic can be done to make someone fall in love, have money, finish the extramarital romance...

- To kill ... - Dean completed.

- You know the difference between cure and poison? - Dee asked and answered : Dosage. Now you wait me here, don't leave under any circumstances, I need to change clothes. He said looking at her clothes still wet.

**


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7 - Real target

Dee returned a few minutes later and didn't find the Winchester - "What can they be doing now?" - thought Dee, started looking for and feel relieved to see them in the kitchen.

- What did you mean by that story? - Dean asked before biting a sandwich.

- It's the truth. Everything was done so that there is balance, the same substance that cures can kill too, it depends on how it is used and by whom it is used - said Dee, moving closer to Sam and looking into your eyes. - All the creatures are good and bad at the same time, depends on each one choose which quality must prevail.

- Sometimes there isn't choice - Sam said, noting the reaction of Dee.

- There's always choice. Everyone has free will. I didn't say that when you choose to be good, your bad side will disappear completely. A small dose will always remain and should be preserved to ensure a balance and ensure survival. The secret is not to lose control, because it is so easy to get overwhelmed by the evil ... his father believed that I could be what I wanted to be and not what everyone thought I was - Dee said.

- So why don't you use your power, why not just control its? - Sam said, to challenging her.

- Sam, Sam, Sam ... The power to decide the fate of others is an addiction as any.. . - Dee closed his eyes and breathed deeply. - Everything is easy and you can't to live without it, no longer care what others do, but when you see what caused, his soul is torn apart and discover that nothing was worth it. Everything becomes a justification for his actions and begins to go a very dangerous path, usually of no return - Dee hoped that repeating the same advice could convince him.

Dean heard, paid attention to every word thoughtfully.

- This is form I found to control myself, I don't use it and surround myself with people that I know will help me control it - Dee said smiling and taking one of the sandwiches.

- How did you know that it was in the pond? - Asked Sam, changing the subject.

- When you told me that you saw Pamela in the pond, a lot things made sense to me. Don't you see? Everything was done for money, she planned, programmed deaths. First Dee, after his father, and whom would be left as heir? Only Pamela. But everything went wrong when Dee lived.

- Why did she kill her mother? She wasn't an obstacle for her to inherit the money - said Sam. - It kill you, would be enough.

- Because the bargain is not so easy. Who is helping her is taking advantage of her greed and the price to kill Dee should have increased. I feel so sorry for Pam - Dee lamented.

- Do you fell badly for Pamela? - Sam was surprised - She killed her parents for money.

- You don't know what she is dealing. Will be a lot more expensive than she thinks - Dee responded really sad.

- And what are we doing stopped here? - said Dean rising.

- She can't kill Dee, because she is already dead - Sam concluded.

- Unless ... - Dee gave a light slap on her forehead. - I must have been stupid...

Dee returned to the room and picked up the frog with a hand, she put her fingers inside the mouth of the animal and withdrew a different role within it, she read the paper and immediately burned its.

- That idiot ... Katherine was just a gift, we are the target. Quick! Prepare holy water - Dee said. She ran to her bedroom to fetch everything she needed to cancel that spell. Made an inventory of objects that would be required to perform your spells and got what needed. Dee returned to the room carrying a handkerchief with several objects and symbols, put the handkerchief in the ashes of the paper that was removed from the frog with her own hair and Winchester's hair, tied the handkerchief and raised it with her right hand.

- Now, hold the handkerchief!

Sam and Dean obeyed without question. Dee began to say words indecipherable and black smoke started coming out of the handkerchief.

- Release the handkerchief - Dee said, throwing the handkerchief on the floor, where it burned until only ashes remain.

Dee threw some holy water on top of cinder, giving the pitcher for Sam and Dean drink the holy water, keeping the remaining water in a emptied bottle.

- We did black magic? - Dean asked. He had never liked the witches and was now practicing black magic like them.

- There are numerous rituals, we did what some call "macumba" to undo what was desired for us - Dee knew what she was saying, in her lifetime had used rituals both to destroy and to undo the damage.

- We need to find Pamela, I put our hair for Pamela think that your spell killed us, but I don't think she will give up to kill us. Some idea? - Dee asked.

- Your cars have GPS, we can track it - Sam suggested.

- You do it. Technology is wonderful, really. In my time I would have to cut the neck of someone to find it - Dee laughed to see the reaction of the boys.

Sam made phone calls and obtained the location of the car used by Pamela.

- I got it! - Sam entered the room, but found no one, went out the door that was open and found Dean and Dee preparing themselves for battle. Dean placed symbols of protection in his car.

- We are ready! - Said Dee, carrying one bag with various objects, herbs and a bottle of holy water.

- You will not - Sam said

- Oh yes I will - Dee answered.

- Oh no you won't - Sam said firmly.

- What? Are you crazy? She can helps us, we don't know who we will face - Dean was perplexed.

- You forgot that she can't use the powers? If she gets out of control, as we shall account for all of them? You thought about it? - Sam argued.

- Yeah ... - Dean replied, but not very safe, after all she could help them.

- Without me, you haven't an earthly chance of winning, and... - Dee couldn't finish the sentence, because a sharp pain made her fall to his knees, her body was paralyzed and a black smoke started coming out her mouth. - I'm in a real bind! They are trying to get me out of the body of Dee - Dee cried, holding tightly her own mouth, she spoke unknown words and made black smoke come back for her body.

- This will hurt me! - Dee said, removing the bottle with the holy water from the bag.

- No! - Sam tried to stop Dee. He and brother both knew what the holy water would do with her.

- I don't like it one little bit - Dee murmured, but the Dee drank anyway.

Dee screamed in pain, but continued to quaff.

- Be quick! We have to stop Pamela, if I leave this body can no more return to it - begged weakly Dee, concerned with the construction of the fortress.

Sam and Dean put Dee in the back seat of the car and immediately departed. Time was precious, Dee was very weak.

***


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8 - New slaves

Dean parked his car away from the cottage of Hartford household. The house was in the darkness, with the exception of the main room. Pamela certainly was not alone, but Sam and Dean hoped to surprise them.

Sam and Dean crept in house through the kitchen door. Sam looked through the crack in the door inside the room and saw two girls, they was laughing beside Pamela, she seemed dance, although there was any music.

- Two girls - Sam whispered to his brother. - They are the friends of Pamela who were in the club with her.

- I hate witches! Let's kill all the girls - said Dean handing the knife to Sam.

- No! - Sam protested.

- I will kill the girl on the right - Dean said as if he had not heard his brother.

- No. We can't shoot at all, may be innocent. First we find out who is the demon - Sam insisted, pulling a bottle with holy water.

Dean agree, even though he believed his plan was better.

Sam and Dean came in and threw holy water on all the girls, Pamela laughed aloud, while the other two seemed to burn.

Dean pushed Pamela, while Sam was trying to stab the two girls without success.

- You will not be able to save Dee, I will kill you. When I to find Dee, you will not be longer alive to save her - Pamela said.

- Do you want to bet? - Dean challenged her.

- Yeah! - Pamela said, looking slowly to the ceiling of the room.

Dean didn't like the confident tone of her voice, he looked for where Pamela was looking and saw two boys trapped on the ceiling of the room, they were smiling at him.

– What a bind! – Dean said.

Dean had no time to warn your brother, in seconds, the two boys grabbed Sam and Dean, immobilizing them.

The Winchesters fought them, but the four teens surrounded them and after becoming totally black eyes, raised their arms and lifted Sam and Dean in the air, throwing them against the wall, where they were trapped, unable to move even their head.

Sam began reciting words in Latin to exorcise them, but began choking and feeling shortness of breath, unable to continue.

- Go on! Sam! - Dean yelled, unable to turn his head to see Sam, but , Sam didn't answer, because increased his breathing difficulties .

The four demons laughed at him.

- Don't waste your time, little boy, you aren't dealing with anybody, this exorcism doesn't scare us - said one of the boys, making fun of the hunters.

- You don't know they're dealing with - the other completed.

- Pamela ... you can stop it ... they are using you - even though Dean choked, he trying to convince Pamela, but she ignored him.

- Listen the advice of Dean, Pamela - Dee was standing in the door of the room, seemed to have recovered her strength and was calm and confident. – There's still time to repent - Dee insisted, walking toward Pamela.

- No! You stole everything from me, my parents, my money, I want you to die! - Pamela was angrily.

- What did you bargain with them, the souls of your parents? - Dee asked, despite knowing the answer.

Pamela showed the wrist, where there was a scar in the shape of a symbol that Dee knew very well.

- Oh lord! You sold your soul to them - Dee said out loud. - Let me help you!

- Don't give me that! You never cared about our family before - Pamela said.

- I'll give you that! But, I changed... - Dee hoped to convince her.

- That's enough! I'll be a faithful follower of them - Pamela really believed in them.

- Faithful follower? You are wrong, you will be enslaved them, they cheated you. Your end will be terrible if continues, there is still time. Listen, the symbol is sealed only after they fulfill the deal, repent and undo the deal. I'll help you - Dee hope to convince her, save her.

- I'm going to kill you! - Pamela looked at demon and ordered - Do as you think best - Pamela ordered coldly.

That was all the four demons wanted to hear, because the request made in the presence of the victim, causes the symbol will be sealed immediately. It was what was needed to seal the pact. This explained the reason not attacked Dee, when she entered the house, they needed the request of Pamela to complete the contract.

One of the girls walked to Pamela and took her pulse, raised it to her lips and licked the symbol, making Pamela faint. The pact finally was completed. There was not more to do, Pamela was theirs and would suffer the horrible consequences of your decisions.

The four demons made a circle around Dee and simultaneously raised their arms and arrested her on the ceiling of the room.

Dean and Sam tried to break free themselves, but could do nothing to help Dee nor themselves.

- Let me go, you'll come to no harm. I command - Dee said slowly, making the four teenagers laugh and mocked her. Dee closed her eyes and when opened, showed the green color dominates her entire eye. Her eyes seemed to shine, Dee came off the ceiling and floated gently to the floor, down the center of the circle demons.

The four demons seemed surprised. Dee looked at Sam and Dean and they immediately released from the wall, were as surprised as the demons.

- Did you dare contradict me? You are in a real bind - Dee spoke low, in a tone of reproach.

The initial surprise turned into desperation, the four teens knelt at the feet of Dee, bowing to the ground with arms outstretched. They revered her like a goddess.

- Pardon me! I'm sorry, please! We didn't know it was you. Pardon me! - Begged one of them, the fear seemed to choke him.

Tears streamed down their faces.

Dean and Sam felt a mixture of admiration and fear of the real power of Dee. Even in greater numbers and with the strong power, demons hadn't dared to attack Dee. They feared her.

- You know what happen to those who defy me ... - Dee said firmly.

- No. Beg your pardon! Sorry! Please! - begged teenagers still bent at the feet of Dee.

- That's enough! I forgive you - Dee said.

- Thanks! Thanks! Our eternal gratitude, lady - the four were actually relieved to receive forgiveness from Dee, getting up to kiss the hand of Dee.

With a Dee's nod, they returned to kneel.

- But you know that will not come out completely unscathed - Dee said, pointing to the palm to the four demons. On the forehead of each one of them appeared a unknown symbol, that burned brightly and then disappeared.

- You have to forward my symbol for other demons and under no circumstances should reveal where I am. If you need me, know what to do - Dee advised.

The four demons nodded signaling that they understood the orders.

- Attention! Dean is my protected and you must obey him, you shall comply with his orders without question - after a break, Dee continued: - Any orders, even if contrary to my own orders or if his orders will be against me. You give him any help he needs. Did you understand? - Dee spoke attentive to their reaction.

Dee's slaves, got up and knelt in front of Dean as a sign of obedience.

Dean and Sam looked at each other, speechless, they wanted to know who really was the demon with green eyes and the reasons for the order.

- The pact failed, then, you cancel the agreement and let go of that inconsequent child.

Immediately, one of the girls went to the Pamela who was still unconscious and kissed the symbol of her wrist, making it disappear.

Dee smiled satisfied and withdrew from the house followed by Sam and Dean.

- Can do you say for me why not released us, at the moment you entered the house? I was choking, didn't you see? - Sam was angry.

- Yes, I saw, but it was better you trapped for you didn't hurt themselves - Dee replied, smiling at Sam.Dean shook his head thoughtfully.

- And Pamela? - Sam remembered.

- They will not do anything against her, but ... we can't do anything to help her - Dee replied coldly.

- What will happen to her? - Sam insisted, was sure that she knew more than had spoken.

- The pact was scrapped, so, her soul will not be enslaved by them, but the souls of those she killed, will not rest until to feel vindicated.

Dee noticed the reaction from Sam. - I know you are thinking of going to help her, but when she made black magic for kill, created an indestructible bond between their souls, there is no way to destroy the spirits without destroying Pamela as well.

Sam and Dean went silent and looked at the house, they felt sadness, but they knew that there was nothing to do for Pamela. Dean accelerated the car and they left without looking back.

**


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9 - Poor Pamela

Pamela looks around… she's alone.

- Cowards! - She throws a vase at the wall. - If they think I gave up... . I need nobody! Nobody! - Pamela screamed angrily.

She feels the cold freeze in your face, she turns to look what's happening and stood face to face with Dee, her blue eyes were wide open, pale skin and untidy long black hair, dripped from her mouth a black liquid.

- What do you want? Think that scare me? – Pamela don't imagine that Dee is dead. She tries to leave, but two strong hands hold her shoulders.

Pamela think that Sam and Dean are there, but she's wrong. She don't believe in your eyes, but she know it isn't a dream. Screams of terror cuts the silence of the night.

Pamela looks Leonard and Katherine. Total silence. Pamela feels the Dee's lips, kiss of death, put into her mouth the black viscous liquid.

Pamela waved her arms and legs, her body shook as she swallowed fluid, tears streamed down her face. She was pushed and fell in the middle of the room, she heaved and ran to the out door, while spitting the liquid that had been in her mouth. In desperation, turned the doorknob, but the door wasn't opening, turned herself and looked back, she saw the three spirits approaching her, Pamela ran into the bedroom. The spirits made nothing to stop her, they weren't in hurry, they didn't care about the time, just they wanted to feel the despair, fear and pain of Pamela.

Pamela locked the door of her bedroom, she tried to open the windows, but could not open it, suddenly the door and windows trembled and the door opened violently .

Pamela threw up her hands in horror - No… - Pain, scream of terror echoed in the night. Pamela close your eyes. Poor Pam… she just see your parents and Dee walking toward her.

For Pamela the night would be long ... and painful, so painful...

The returned to the Hartford mansion was done in silence. Dean and Sam reflecting on what they had witnessed. Dee slept in the backseat of the car as if nothing had happened.

- Dee is sleeping like a baby, she doesn't seem to be what she really is - Sam said.

- But, what is she? We don't know anything about her, but you know … she is not a common demon .

That moment, Dee moved her arms and they were silent.


End file.
